koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuai Yue
Kuai Yue (onyomi: Kai Etsu) is an official of Liu Biao and Wei and the younger brother of Kuai Liang. Roles in Games Kuai Yue appears as a minor officer for Liu Biao in Dynasty Warriors. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he arrives with his lord to reinforce Zhang Xiu at Wan Castle in Wei's story. He also appears as an enemy general at Jing Province during Wu's scenario. Dynasty Warriors 8 gives him the same roles as in the previous game. Once Guo Jia's ambush troops are set up at Wan Castle, Kuai Yue will arrive with many of Liu Biao's other generals to help Zhang Xiu, only to fall right into the ambushes. He also appears as an enemy at Xiangyang. Kuai Yue is a decent minister in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Although his battle skills are not very high, his intelligence and politics are in the low 80's and high 80's respectively, making him an excellent officer for developing cities. His skill in the eleventh game increases the amount of armaments produced. Historical Information Kuai Yue was born in Nanyang, Jing Province and was the younger brother of Kuai Liang. He became an official of Grand Marshal He Jin and in 189, he urged him to fight the eunuchs. However, due to He Jin's indecisiveness, he decided to leave his office and became a Magistrate in Runan. One year later in 190, he left his office and returned to his home in Jing Province. Since his older brother served the newly appointed Inspector of Jing Province, Liu Biao, Kuai Yue decided to join him as well and became an advisor. In the early 190's, Kuai Yue once suggested that Liu Biao should trick the local clan leaders into receiving rewards for their services, only to be killed due to their own cruelty against their subjects. Liu Biao agreed and sent Kuai Yue to bring them to him. All clan leaders, about 50 in number, came to Liu Biao and were executed. Their soldiers joined the ranks of Liu Biao and most commanderies of Jing Province immediately fell to Liu Biao. Kuai Yue was appointed Administrator of Zhangling Commandery east of Nanyang. Kuai Yue was greatly admired by the warlord Cao Cao. In 199, Kuai Yue advised Liu Biao to support Cao Cao over their former ally Yuan Shao. Liu Biao did not heed the advice, but instead stayed neutral throughout the whole conflict. Liu Biao died in 208 and was succeeded by his youngest son Liu Cong. Kuai Yue, along with Fu Xun and others, advised Liu Cong to surrender to Cao Cao, who had taken positions in northern Jing and defeated Liu Bei. Liu Cong agreed and surrendered to Cao Cao. When Kuai Yue went to meet Cao Cao, the latter praised him greatly, saying that he was more happy to have gained Kuai Yue than Jing Province. Cao Cao eneoffed him as marquis and he was further promoted to senior minister and became Superintendent of the Imperial Household. Kuai Yue died some years later. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Kuai Yue warned Liu Bei during his stay in Jing Province that the Hex Mark horse would bring disaster to its owner. Later, he and Fu Xun advised Liu Cong to surrender to Cao Cao when the latter invaded Jing. He would also keep Cai Mao from killing Wang Wei as well as get praised by Cao Cao. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters